The Rules
by window124
Summary: *Sequel to Primal* They had four rules to their growing relationship but a certain rogue starfleet cadet is going to jeopordize them all.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No one and nothing belongs to me. This is Paramount's baby.

A/N: This is a sequel to my story Primal but you don't have to have read that story to like this one. This takes place three months after the events in Primal and the three months before the events in Star Trek. I hope you enjoy.

******

They had four rules to their relationship.

The first rule was that they kept it private. It was not out ofshame or because the relationship was improper but because they liked their time together to be their time without commentary from others. So other officers heard nothing from Spock about his new relationship (Not that they heard anything in general) and fellow cadets did not know that sometimes when she said she was going to the lab she was really sneaking out for dinner with him.

The second rule was there was no pressure to make it a commitment. Due to the bond that they formed on Gourian V, Uhura wanted to make sure she was dating and being in a relationship because she wanted to and not because of their shared memories or emotional bond. She wanted to be in love with him voluntarily, not because of a telepathic connection they had formed because of his pon farr. Spock had agreed even though he was unfamiliar with human mating rituals. Nyota believed he was becoming a great student at it, even though he had accidentally given her a garden weed instead of a flower that one time.

The third rule tied into the second one. They were not to be intimate or share intercourse until both were ready for it. This was something that Spock had come up with as he reminded her that she wanted something that was undetermined by their bond. Reintroducing sex into the equation, he reasoned, would be cheating against her wants of creating a new bond that was based on mutual admiration. Nyota struggled with this rule from time to time but for the most part kept their romance strictly around first base when she had the honor of introducing Spock to the intricacies of french kissing.

Rule number four tied into rule number one. They were to absolutely, under no circumstances, take their dates anywhere nearby Starfleet Academy or the San Francisco area due to the number of officers and cadets that hung out there. Spock usually took the transporter to other parts of Earth while Nyota took another transporter to do the same. Sometimes they would meet in Madrid to have a nice dinner. Other times they would be taking in a concert in Sydney. But never did they ever take up those Ha'Dak tickets in San Francisco, no matter how tempted Nyota was to do so.

These rules had worked out rather fine for their relationship. They had never had any close calls. They retained their professional distance on campus and he moved in his circles and she still moved in hers. Even her normally perceptive roommate had no idea.

It was all working to plan….at least until the night when the one and the only Cadet James T. Kirk showed up.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : This belongs to Paramount

*******

"You look aesthetically pleasing."

Nyota gave a toothy grin and shook her head. From Spock that was the equivalent to getting a Shakespearean sonnet. She smoothed down her black and silver dress with the sparkling silver coat jacket that she had picked out just for this date. It took a lot of effort to hide this particular dress from her roommate Gaila, not just to avoid questions about why she had brought it in the first place but also because she didn't want her roommate to "borrow" it. From Spock's stare she figured she had picked a winner.

If dating Spock had taught her one thing it was that his face, impassive to outsiders, was as expressive as anyone else if you knew how to read him. A slight crease in his eyebrow was an invitation to kiss. A modest uptick from his lips meant he found something outrageously amusing. And the look he was giving her now, his eyelids slightly lowered and his lips in determined line?

Oh, she had picked the right dress. She was glad they were in public.

"Thank you, Spock. You look rather dashing yourself."

He did. He blue tunic suited him just right and his boots were shined to an inch of their lives. Her eyes went to the medallion on his chest.

"You're wearing your IDIC medallion. What's the special occasion?"

It was then she noticed that he had had his hands behind his back as if he were hiding something from her. Nyota looked at her surroundings.

Water fountain. Check.

Paris background. Check.

Nighttime. Check.

"Uhm….Spock. I hope that isn't what I think it is."

Spock tilted his head in confusion and then straightened it as if an idea had come to his head. The corner of his mouth rose in a smirk.

"Nyota, matrimony was not on my mind."

Uhura let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. "Whew."

"I merely wished to present you with an achievement that I received from Lieutenant Lorne."

Lieutenant Lorne? Why would Spock be giving her something from Lieutenant Lorne? He wasn't her instructor anymore and he had made it clear on several occasions that he would not interfere with her senior thesis. She had done the rest of her thesis on her own without his help or guidance after they had started their relationship. What was this about?

"Lieutenant Lorne gave this to me because he suspected that I would want to know how my former student was doing now that she was no longer in my care. I now present it to you."

Nyota blinked as he presented her with an honor booklet. She lifted the black flap and put her hand on her heart to stop the shock.

"Your thesis has received exemplary marks and Lieutenant Lorne wishes to see it published in Starfleet's Xenolinguistic journal to be peer reviewed."

Nyota looked up at Spock with tears welling up in her eyes. He placed his hands behind his back once again.

"I…oh my god…I."

"You are an exceptional cadet, Nyota and you will make an exceptional officer. I wear my IDIC medallion tonight to honor your achievements and my own."

Nyota wiped her tears away and took in the information. She had worked what she had felt her entire life for this moment. For this validation. And now she had achieved part of what she wanted. It felt…good. She thought for another moment and paused.

"Wait. You said your achievement too? "

"Indeed. I have learned today that I will be stationed on the U.S.S Enterprise as Chief Science Officer and second in command under Captain Christopher Pike once the Enterprise is completed."

"Spock!" Nyota wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so proud of you!"

She felt small pressure on her back from his hands and closed her eyes. This was perfect.

"Nyota, we must go inside the dining facilities so we may eat. Our reservations call for us to be there at 1920 hours."

Nyota kissed his right cheek and rubbed her forehead against his.

"We can wait a few minutes. Take in the moment."

Spock closed his eyes and silently agreed.

******

"Coat check, Madame."

"Yes." Nyota began to take off her coat but Spock stilled her hands and helped her take of the remainder of coat himself. Nyota gave a small grin.

"I see you've been watching those Earth movies again. That's a new one."

"I am performing well, am I not?"

"Doing a great job, babe."

Spock slid her coat into a small metal tube and watched it float up and onto a metal surface. It then floated to another room.

"Madam and Monsieur, enjoy your time at the Chateau Malabar." The mechanical voice answered.

"This looks like it will be a very nice pick on your part Spock."

"I had observed many reviews. This is perceived to be one of the best restaurants in Paris."

"I would enjoy anywhere you were Spock."

Spock raised his eyebrow. "Fascinating."

As Nyota turned to go into exit the lobby and go into the main entrance of the Malabar she had taken only a glimpse through the glass doors that were between the outside and the coat check area. What she saw there made her pause. Spock bumped into her back.

"Nyota, what is wrong?"

It couldn't be. She could not be seeing the man she thought she was seeing walking towards the restaurant in a flashy tux by himself. Nyota took in a deep breath.

Some men had a certain swagger about them that you could spot from miles away. Their bravado was on display the moment you met them. Nyota had met many men of this caliber in her life and had a certain disliking of them. But none quite so much as this one with his dark blonde hair and baby blue eyes. With his charming ways that had deceived and seduced many women on campus, including some of her very close friends, he had earned a certain reputation around the Academy. If you wanted to have a good time, he was the one to see. If you wanted anything like a commitment or some sense of seriousness, find someone else. All of life was a game to this man and everyone else was a part of his show.

She did not want to deal with him. Especially at this moment.

"Jim Kirk. Of all the places, in all the world, this jerk picks this one." Nyota sighed.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This belongs to Paramount

*****

"Good, he doesn't see us yet." Nyota pushed Spock to the side of the lobby out of sight of the glass doors. Kirk, for his part, saw the doorman and began to have a conversation.

"Jim Kirk? Is this the same Cadet James Tiberius Kirk who failed the Kobayashi Maru in record time?"

"Everybody told him he was taking it too soon." Nyota shook her head. "It's not like he listens to us."

"Nyota, if you are uncomfortable with this restaurant now because of his presence we can pick another."

"No Spock." Nyota looked again to see if Kirk was coming. "I'm not going to ruin our night because he's here."

"But you wish for us not be seen?"

Nyota sighed. "Not in front of him. Because if he sees us the entire academy will know by tomorrow morning we are together."

Spock gave a small nod of understanding. "I will find our seats."

"I will try and get rid of him."

Spock made his way out of the lobby and onto the main foyer just as Kirk was finishing his conversation with the doorman. Nyota was not sure how she was going to find a way Kirk away from the restaurant but she was going to do her best.

*****

"Why isn't it the most gorgeous woman in Starfleet Academy?"

"And why isn't it the biggest jerk in Starfleet Academy?"

"Ouch." James T. Kirk clutched his hand to his chest. "That actually wounded me Uhura. My heart is broken into a thousand pieces."

"I'm sure." Nyota looked into the main dining room to see Spock seated by the windows and a little off to the corner. Kirk wouldn't notice him from there.

"No, really Uhura, you know how gorgeous you are but you always hide that beautiful face in an Academy PADD. I'm surprised you're here."

"I'm waiting for a friend."

"Hmmm…does this friend happen to be male?"

"It's not your concern if that person is or not."

"I'll take that as a female friend."

Uhura crossed her arms and pursed her lips. Kirk gave her a cocky smile.

"Not going to answer me, huh."

"Nope."

"Now I'm curious."

"I'm curious too. What brings you, of all people, to Paris? Doesn't seem like a place you'd be. No cow tipping."

"Awww….Cows are the best when they're on their sides."

Uhura tried to hide her smile but it came up too fast for her to deny it. Kirk's smile got bigger.

"Ha. Got ya, beautiful."

"Really, Kirk, what are you doing here?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"I'm quitting the academy."

Uhura raised her eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I thought I'd become a vagabond. Live on the streets and read poetry."

Uhura shook her head. "What's her name?"

"Emila. She an artist."

"Figures."

"Jealous?"

"Never."

Kirk motioned his head towards the dining area. "Well, since you're waiting for somebody and I'm waiting for somebody….how about I buy you a drink?"

"If you buy me a drink will you leave me alone for the rest of the night?"

"Maybe."

"Kirk."

"Alright. I'll leave your gorgeous tush alone. But on one condition."

"What?"

"That you actually talk to me like a real human being instead of gunk on your boots for the duration of the drink and you don't swallow it down in one gulp to get rid of me. Oh…and you let me pick the drink."

Uhura glanced at him only to see how serious he was. Nyota took a breath. She could be nice for a drink and then she was going to get him the hell out of here so she and Spock could have a nice romantic dinner.

"Deal it is."

They shook on it.

****

"Monsieur, would you like some of our vintage Chateau Picard wine? It is some of the best in France."

Spock looked over to see Nyota still at the bar with Kirk deep in some type of conversation.

"No. I do not consume alcohol."

"Very well, monsieur. Would you like to order?"

"I will wait for my other party."

"Oui."

Spock looked back to see James T. Kirk whisper in Uhura's ear and a small smile come on her face.

"Wait. I would like some of your Chateau Picard."

"Very well, Monsieur. How much would you prefer?"

"The whole bottle seems logical."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This belongs to Paramount

******

"So you'll never tell me your name?"

"Nope."

"Come on, Uhura." Kirk leaned back against the bar and took a sip of his bourbon. "You mean to tell me that you never tell anybody your name?"

Uhura sipped her Tellerite ale. "People know my name. Those people happen to not be you."

Kirk blew out a breath of air. "You are a hard nut to crack, you know that?"

Uhura eyebrows went up and she took another drink. She gave a swift glance to Spock. He seemed okay. Was looking out the window. Didn't look upset.

_Since when do Vulcans show anything, Nyota?_ Uhura thought to herself.

"Okay, tell me why I'm_ sooo_ unworthy of knowing your first name?"

Uhura took another sip. "You want the truth?"

Kirk hesitated and then finished off the rest of his bourbon. "Yeah. Sure."

Uhura put her drink on the bar, stood tall, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You're not serious. You think everything is a joke. All of this is a game to you that you think you can bullshit your way out of. You don't respect Starfleet. You don't respect our instructors. You don't respect the women you sleep with and then disregard. And worse of all you don't respect yourself."

Nyota was surprised to see a quick flash of hurt in his eyes before it was replaced with his usual bravado. Kirk put his glass down and leaned his body against the bar, his upper body close to her. He moved into her body space and then put his lips close to her ear as if to tell her a secret.

"Gee, Uhura. I thought you were going to tell me something really bad."

The sarcasm in his voice made her smile despite herself. Kirk leaned back and observed her.

"I like how honest you are Uhura. It's a rare quality. Some guy will be very lucky to have you."

A waiter approached them both with a bottle of wine. "Monsieur Kirk?"

Kirk broke eye contact with Uhura. "Yeah, that's me."

"This wine was purchased for you from one of our guests with this note."

Kirk jerked his head back. "Hmm. Give it to me."

Nyota leaned over to check out the wine. Chateau Picard?

"Hello Jim. I'm sorry that I couldn't make it tonight as there was a transport malfunction. I have ordered this wine in order of apologies. Enjoy your night."

Kirk sighed and shook his head. "That's a first."

"Girl has some sense."

"Ouch. Isn't being rejected twice enough, Uhura?"

"Probably not enough to pay back the girl karma machine."

Kirk laughed and shook his head. "You sure…?"

Uhura finished off her drink.

"Guess not." Kirk straighten his jacket and looked at the wine in his hand. "I guess it'll be you, me, and some lubricant tonight."

"Guh." Uhura twisted up her face in disgust and Kirk let out a small laugh. He gave her a curt bow.

"Enjoyed talking to you. I mean that."

"Right."

"And make sure you give that guy who is meeting you as hard of a time as you gave me."

"Right."

Kirk leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya around."

Nyota watched as Kirk made his way out of the restaurant and shook her head. He was leaving with the same swagger he walked in with. Some people will never learn.

*****

"Spock, I'm so sorry. Are you mad?"

"I am not perturbed, Nyota."

Nyota gave a huge smile and picked up her menu.

"Your friend…"

"Not my friend."

"Your associate left early."

"Yeah, his date stood him up. Claimed transporter trouble."

"That is unfortunate."

There was something in his voice that suggested amusement. Nyota looked up from her menu to see a small upturn on the side of his mouth and a sparkle in his eyes.

"You gave him that wine?"

"I thought it was prudent."

Nyota's laugh was so loud the entire restaurant heard it.

****

"I think I drunk too much Tellerite ale."

"Are you feeling unwell?"

"No. I actually kind of feel sorry for James T. Kirk."

Spock quirked up his right eyebrow.

"It's not like that Spock. I just….I can't imagine going through life the way he's going through it. No focus. No direction."

"Kirk is an adult…older than you I believe."

Uhura took a sip of her water. "Yes."

"Then his choices are his own."

Uhura nodded her head in agreement and took a bite of her lamb. They stayed in a comfortable silence enjoying the sights from their table and being around one another.

"I have a quandary."

Nyota glanced at him. "What's the problem?"

"I…I do not know how to ask you this. It would be a partial violation of one of the rules we agreed to for our dating relationship."

"Okay?" Nyota took a sip of water.

"I was…was curious to know if you would like me to engage in the act cunnilingus with you?"

Nyota then promptly spit it out.

"Nyota, are you well? Do I need to…."

"I….fine Spock. I'm fine." Nyota coughed. "Just a little shocked."

"Is not cunnilingus something that partners on Earth share?"

Nyota looked around, hoping that no one heard him or noticed her moment with her water. Spock. Cunnilingus. This was not what she thought they would be talking about on this date.

"Spock…what is bringing this on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…why would you want to do that? You've never expressed interest in doing that at all."

"Are you uninterested?"

"No…I'm not saying that I just…it's kinda….sudden."

"Do you believe because of my Vulcan heritage that I will be unable to perform the act?"

"Baby, after what happened between us on Gorian V I don't doubt you can do anything you put your mind to."

This did not cheer him up and in fact seemed to darken his mood.

"Spock. What is wrong? What's the matter?"

"I have ordered a hotel room for us. If you would like to engage in this sexual activity with me then we can after our dining."

"Is this about Kirk?"

"No." Spock then proceeded to eat his vegetables without commentary. It was the first time that Nyota ever suspected he was lying to her.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Belongs to Paramount

******

"You are disappointed."

Uhura laid fully clothed on the bed, her arms around Spock and her head on his chest. The hotel room was nothing extravagant, but she knew Spock had picked it with care as he did most things when it came to her. The bed was soft and comfy for them both, but not comfortable enough to stop the tension between the couple that lay in its midst.

"I'm not disappointed, Spock."

"Then are you distressed?"

"I'm not upset. I just want to know what is going on with you. Is this because of what happened tonight with Kirk?"

"I had planned this excursion long before our encounter with Kirk. He is inconsequential in my decision of my sharing this with you."

Uhura lifted herself up and rested her chin on her fingers to observe him. His breathing was easy. His dark eyes were deep in thought. He was as still as a tomb. He was hiding something from her.

"Look, I don't know how to say this to you but if we are going to be serious about one another we are going to have to share what's going on in our heads from time to time."

"I have been honest with you, Nyota."

"Not totally. There is something you're not saying."

Spock finally met her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I…I am apprehensive that I will be unable to perform my duties as a good mate."

Nyota took his hand. "I don't get why Spock. You've been a great partner and a wonderful friend to me."

Spock turned his body to her and she snuggled closer into him. "You know of my brother, Sybok?"

And image of a young and extremely unhappy Vulcan came to her without her prompting. His name on Spock's lips bringing back the presence of Spock's alien memories to the forefront.

"Yes. I don't know much about him but I can see him as if he were in front of my eyes right now. He seems…unhappy. What does he have to do with this?"

"Sybok was born after my father's first Pon Farr when he was on a ship headed towards Earth. Sybok's mother was a Vulcan princess named T'Rel and she did not care if she was not betrothed to my father in order to have him. She was not one who was enamored with Surak's teachings and had spent many years off of Vulcan in other pursuits. My father was unable to return to Vulcan and chose T'Rel as a replacement for his…needs. He also created a mental bond to T'Rel, one that was not reciprocated from her after their mating."

"I'm not sure I like where this story is going."

Spock raised an eyebrow and continued.

"She found him uninteresting once Pon Farr was completed and not up to the task of satisfying her. His logic interfered with her freedom and her passion. She broke the bond due to her own need to be free."

Nyota pushed back from him. "And what does that have to do with us?"

"Nyota, I am not implying you are like T'Rel."

"Good."

Spock's eyebrow rose higher. "My father married my mother some years later. One of the stories Sybok told to me before he was banished from Vulcan for being a V'tosh ka'tur was that he was a child born of passion while I was a child born of logic. He, of course, meant it as an insult."

"I'm not sure I like Sybok."

"Sybok was his mother's son."

"Okay. So what does this have to do with us? Why is it relevant what your father did?"

Spock seemed to be putting his thoughts together. "This is relevant because of the way in which our Pon Farr went much like the way my father's did. If it has been a traditional ceremony on Vulcan, you may have been prepared for any disappointments that would occur in sexual intercourse after such a joining."

It was starting to click in Nyota's brain what was going on but she needed to push him some more to be absolutely sure.

"Spock, what are you saying?"

"I am conveying to you that our joining on Gourian V was not typical of Vulcan lovemaking. During Pon Farr our emotional state and bonds with our mates are enhanced by our dopamine levels as well as our mental link with our partners. Your pleasure was induced by the joining of our minds. I could perceive on an unconscious level your needs and wants without taking the knowledge into myself. Your satisfaction from that event was….was not typical. Our minds will not be joined together as they were on Gourian V and it will be much like typical mating between members of your own species. As you humans like to say, ' it is all downhill after that'."

_Oh Spock_, Nyota thought.

"So that's why you came up with the no sex rule? You thought you couldn't outperform yourself? You were afraid I wouldn't be satisfied?"

"In part. I did wish to give you time to get used to our bond and used to my presence; I was truthful in my intentions. But if the question is whether I believe my performance would not be an equal to the last then that would be the logical answer."

"Spock!" Nyota took his face in her hands and kissed his temple. "You should have told me instead of hiding it."

"I did not wish to hide this from you, Nyota. I wanted to please you tonight and believed that our activity was the best way to satisfy us both."

"You did Spock. You pleased me with having a nice dinner and being yourself. But what I didn't like was how tense everything felt. There was too much pressure and now I see why." Nyota glanced at him. "And Kirk showing up made you more nervous."

"Being nervous is illogical."

"Doesn't change the fact that that was what you were."

Spock remained silent confirming her suspicions. Nyota took a deep breath.

"Spock you won't disappoint me. Yes, the sex before was great, but that's because it was with you just as I'm sure the next time will be good for the same reason. It may even be better this time because now I feel so much more for you."

"Nyota…"

"I'm serious. And if you are worried about humans like Kirk coming in and stealing your thunder just know that there are hundreds of jerks like him around in the universe. There is only one of you."

She suddenly felt Spock's hands on her hips and saw him lean in for a kiss. He then turned her onto her back on the bed and hovered over her. He had never been so appealing to her.

"So are we about to break rule number 3?"

"Consider it as good as broken, my Nyota."

As night gave way into day and as passion gave into sweet contentment, Spock's worries were laid to rest. But a small thought in the back of his head contemplated looking up James T. Kirk's records.

The cadet seemed extremely illogical. He would have to keep an eye on him.

****

Three months later: In the belly of Narada

As acting Captain James T Kirk ran down the dark pathways of the romulan ship in which he was to face probable death, the thought of his acting first officer kissing his acting chief communications officer on the transporter would not leave his mind.

_When the hell did that happen?_ Kirk thought as his run became a fast jog.

His thoughts flashed to her in that pretty black and white dress in Paris. The bottle of wine that was supposedly sent to him from Emila only for him to be royally told off the next morning by his stood up date. The strange ears he had spied as he walked out of the establishment determined to drink the hell out of his Chateau Picard.

"That green-blooded son of a bitch."

Kirk gave a small smirk and continued his fast pace. He had a mission to complete.

******

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and support. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
